El paciente
by Sui Felton
Summary: Un día más en el trabajo de Harry Potter... Serie de drabbles escritos para el Harrython 2011   σωσ / ,* La historia será llevada a un Longfic en el futuro
1. El paciente

Título: El paciente

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno

Género: Pre-Slash

Clasificación: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>El paciente<strong>

Harry se detuvo ante la blanca puerta de la habitación 308 de San Mungo y suspiró. Tocó suavemente y esperó por una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría; después de unos segundos, entró. Su paciente, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín del hospital con expresión serena. Potter carraspeó un par de veces para llamar su atención, lo cual no funcionó. Cansado, se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio y se recargó sobre el cristal, obstaculizándole la vista.

―Creí haberte dicho que no anduvieras descalzo, Malfoy, las pijamas del hospital son cómodas, al igual que las pantuflas, ¿por qué no simplemente las usas? Estoy seguro de que no te lastimarán ―dijo Harry con tranquilidad, repitiendo lo mismo que venía diciéndole al Slytherin desde hacía ya varios días.

Draco no le contestó, sólo frunció el ceño y torció ligeramente la boca. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y después negó con la cabeza. Con cuidado, tomó al otro joven entre sus brazos y lo llevó de regreso hasta la cama, donde lo colocó con más gentileza de la necesaria. Para cuando alzó el rostro, las mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y sus ojos grises centelleaban con fuerza.

―Sé que estás molesto de que tu madre te haya dejado aquí, pero es importante que te sometas al tratamiento, ¿lo entiendes? ―Harry suspiró nuevamente y después se inclinó para tomar el pie derecho del Slytherin, alzó ligeramente la tela del pantalón del pijama de Draco hasta dejarla por sobre su tobillo y después comenzó a masajear la zona con suavidad ―. ¿Te duele? ―preguntó él al ver cómo su paciente se mordía los labios.

Harry bufó al no recibir respuesta y continuó masajeando por unos segundos más, después hizo lo mismo con el otro pie hasta que un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Malfoy.

―Entrégame tu varita, Draco ―ordenó el sanador mientras se erguía por completo, extendiendo su mano hasta el rubio, éste le dedicó una mirada incrédula y después se dejó caer sobre el colchón, ignorándolo una vez más. Potter no se dejó amedrentar por la actitud del rubio y continuó con voz firme ―. Si no haces lo que te digo, impediré que Parkinson y Nott vuelvan a entrar a este hospital a verte.

Eso sí causo una reacción por parte del otro hombre, quien se enderezó rápidamente para hacerle frente. Por supuesto, Malfoy no se veía demasiado amenazador desde su posición.

―No puedes hacer eso ―dijo el rubio entre dientes, intentando fulminar a su sanador con la mirada.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

―Por supuesto que puedo. Esos dos no hacen más que consentirte, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que le das tus pociones a Parkinson para que las desaparezca por ti?

―Eso no es…

―No me contradigas, sabes bien que estoy diciendo la verdad ―la quijada de Harry se tensó por un momento, después continuó―. Te he pasado muchas cosas por alto, Malfoy, porque pensé que en algún momento reaccionarías y así podrías dejar que hiciéramos todo lo posible por ayudarte a recuperar el control de tus piernas. No lo has hecho. Por eso he decidido que ahora las cosas se harán a mi manera. Si he de amarrarte a los postes de la cama y obligarte a tragar las pociones, eso haré.

―¡No tienes derecho! ―exclamó el rubio con horror.

―Lo tengo. Tu madre firmó un documento en el que me otorga la libertad de hacer lo que sea necesario para levantarte de esa maldita cama ―Draco lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después desvió la mirada ―. Escucha, sé que no me tienes la suficiente confianza todavía, pero créeme que en verdad quiero ayudarte. Eres demasiado joven como para dejarte vencer de esta manera, ¿por qué no luchas por recuperarte?

Silencio nuevamente. Harry suspiró una vez más y después negó con la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, intentando así encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para lidiar con su problemático paciente.

―¿Por qué no te das por vencido, Potter? ―preguntó el rubio antes de que el sanador lograra salir del lugar ―. Muchos ya lo han intentado, lo único que quiero es irme a casa. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Estoy cansado de estar aquí.

Harry observó a Draco por unos momentos.

―No sé qué tanto me conozcas, pero no soy una persona que se dé por vencida con demasiada facilidad ―comentó el moreno con calma, estudiando los rasgos del otro hombre.

Esta vez fue la quijada de Draco la que se tensó.

―Déjame ir ―insistió el rubio.

―No puedo hacer eso ―contestó Harry.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Malfoy.

―Porque luchar por alguien que vale tanto no es una pérdida de tiempo ―sus ojos verdes chocaron con los grises del joven y así se mantuvieron por unos instantes, hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.

―¡Buenos días, Drake! ―exclamó una animada Pansy Parkinson, seguida de un somnoliento Blaise Zabini.

―Días… ―saludó el otro Slytherin mientras bostezaba.

Draco sonrió hacia sus amigos y después dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Harry, quien no había dejado de verlo por un sólo instante.

―Regresaré en un par de horas. Enviaré a una de las enfermeras con tus pociones y espero que esta vez sí te las tomes como es debido. Sí no, tendremos una nueva charla por la noche ―así, dejando a un muy ruborizado Draco Malfoy, Harry salió de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 5

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


	2. Sólo un cuento

Título: Sólo un cuento

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Pre-slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo un cuento<strong>

Draco observó a Harry Potter, inclinado junto a su cama, masajeando sus tobillos con, quizás, demasiada suavidad. El dolor parecía ir desvaneciéndose conforme al paso de los días, todo gracias a las pociones que el sanador le había estado administrando casi a la fuerza. Por supuesto, el rubio no estaba contento con ese trato, sin embargo, agradecía que, por una vez, sus piernas no le molestaran tanto.

―Parece ser que los nervios han comenzado a sanar ―murmuró Potter para sí mismo, después se puso de pie y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa ―. Escuché que te has portado bien en estos últimos días.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando ―dijo el rubio con pereza mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines del hospital.

―Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido. Sé bien que no has insultado a las enfermeras desde hace algunos días ―replicó el moreno con una traviesa risita. El joven rubio no le contestó, sólo se enfurruñó aún más de lo que ya estaba ―. Mira, creo que por esta vez puedo acceder a dejarte bajar a los jardines, pero sólo si prometes no martirizar a los pacientes de las otras alas, ¿entendido?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

―Si no vas a dejar que me divierta, entonces no veo caso a que me dejes salir.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Un poco de aire te hará mucho bien ―el sanador se inclinó ligeramente hacia el otro joven y acarició un momento sus pálidas mejillas, después, sin aviso alguno, lo tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con él directo hacia la salida.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ―exclamó Draco horrorizado y un tanto sonrojado.

―Ya te lo dije, un poco de aire fresco será bueno para ti ―contestó Potter sin titubear ante los intentos de su paciente por liberarse de su agarre.

―Mi silla de ruedas estaba justo a un par de metros, ¡¿por qué decides cargarme y llevarme sin mi consentimiento como si no fuera más que un saco de papas? ―reclamó el rubio.

―Estás haciendo mucho escándalo, Malfoy. Tranquilízate, no falta mucho para que salgamos.

Draco obedeció a regañadientes, avergonzado ante las miradas curiosas de las personas que se encontraban en los corredores por los que ellos pasaban. Una vez fuera, el heredero de los Malfoy se permitió soltar un suspiro al entrar en contacto, por primera vez en varias semanas, con el aire fresco de los jardines de San Mungo. Con cuidado, Potter lo llevó hasta una de las bancas más alejadas y lo colocó ahí con suavidad para después sentarse a su lado.

―Eres un idiota, Potter ―murmuró el rubio.

―No lo tomes como algo personal, el aire fresco y un poco de sol le harán bien a tu piel ―Harry sonrió y después buscó en los bolsillos de su bata blanca hasta que sacó un viejo libro ―. Creo que esto te ayudará a pasar el rato, así no tendrás necesidad de meterte en problemas con los demás pacientes.

―No es como si en mi estado pudiera ir corriendo en busca de alguien a quien torturar, ¿cierto? ―dijo el Slytherin con sarcasmo.

―No. Pero eso no te ha impedido insultar a todos aquellos quienes han querido acercarse a ti aunque sea para saludarte ―Potter colocó el libro en las manos del otro joven e inmediatamente después se puso de pie.

Draco observó el pequeño libro rojo con atención, las hojas lucían un tanto amarillentas y la cubierta estaba un poco maltratada. Al leer el título, sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa.

―¿_Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo_? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ―preguntó él, incrédulo.

―Es un buen libro, creí que te gustaría ― el sanador se encogió de hombros.

―¡Es un cuento para niños!

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en una página al azar para después colocarlo en el rostro del rubio ―. Me he tomado la libertad de anotar ciertas cosas que sé que podrían llamar tu atención. Estoy seguro de que antes de hoy, desconocías ciertos detalles con respecto a este libro.

Draco lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, paseando su mirada del libro al rostro de Potter.

―¿Exactamente de qué se tratan? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Léelo. Si tienes alguna duda al finalizar, siéntete con toda la libertad de preguntar.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y después comenzó a alejarse.

―¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?―exclamó el rubio con un poco de alarma en su voz.

―Tengo que dar una rápida vuelta por el ala de pediatría, no me llevará más de unos quince minutos. Si quieres comienza a leer, volveré dentro de poco y traeré tu comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco observó la espalda de su sanador hasta perderlo de vista, después suspiró y decidió comenzar a leer. No es como si tuviera demasiadas cosas qué hacer de todos modos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 8

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


	3. Not enough

Título: Not enough  
>Género: DramaAngst  
>Clasificación: PG-13<br>Warnings: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOLTime Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>Las enfermeras caminaban rápidamente a su lado, explicándole la situación lo más claramente que les era posible mientras el resto de los enfermos lo miraban preocupado. Incluso aquel viejito gruñón que peleaba todas las mañanas con ellos.<p>

―El chico colapsó de pronto y no hemos podido estabilizarlo desde entonces ―dijo una de las mujeres con voz nerviosa.

―El sanador Lancelot es quien ha estado atendiéndolo hasta este momento. Los hechizos reanimadores sólo funcionaron las primeras dos veces y desde entonces su pulso ha ido disminuyendo ―finalizó otra de las enfermeras.

―Entiendo. Me haré cargo de todo ―Harry aceleró sus pasos y sólo se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación.

**303 – Draco Malfoy**

La última vez que se habían visto, hacía apenas unas horas atrás, terminaron discutiendo por una tontería. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de disculparse.

―Harry… ―murmuró una voz temblorosa a su lado.

El sanador bajó la mirada y sonrió al ver el rostro lloroso de la niña que se encontraba junto a él.

―No te preocupes. Draco se va a recuperar, te lo prometo.

La pequeña asintió y se aferró con más fuerza al dragón de peluche que llevaba en los brazos.

―Fue mi culpa. Draco quiso ayudarme y se esforzó demasiado ―sollozó la pequeña.

―No llores. A él no le gustaría verte llorar ―dijo el moreno con voz tranquilizadora.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Draco respirando agitadamente mientras Lancelot y una de las enfermeras luchaban por disminuir su dolor.

―¿Condición? ―preguntó con la voz más firme de la que pudo ser capaz.

―Sin respuesta. Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin tiempo ―contestó el otro sanador.

Harry mordió su labio inferior y después avanzó hacia la camilla con pasos decididos.

―No puedes morir, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ―alzó sus manos hacia el pecho del rubio y éstas comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor verde ―. El tiempo que has pasado conmigo no ha sido suficiente. ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte! ―entonces comenzó a mandar pulsaciones de su propia magia hacia el cuerpo de Draco.

Lo salvaría. Tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario, no sabía si podría seguir viviendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 5 del Drarrython 2011-2012 ― "Solo vivir"


End file.
